


Des histoires qui font peur.

by plume_94



Category: Casseurs Flowteurs, ORELGRINGE
Genre: M/M, bloqués, peur, sofa
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: « Nan mais Orel, je te connais. Tu vas chialer au bout de deux minutes là. » Son colocataire et meilleur ami le regarda d'un air outré et Guillaume rit de nouveau. « Comme tu veux, mec ! Mais dis pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenu ! - Ouais, ouais, on verra bien. » rétorqua Aurélien en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.





	Des histoires qui font peur.

« Attends. Profitons de cette ambiance pour se raconter des histoires qui font peur. »

Guillaume rit. Vraiment ? Aurélien voulait jouer à ça avec lui ? Il savait très bien que c'était un froussard de première. Le compteur avait disjoncté faisant court-circuiter leur partie de Mario Kart et les laissant dans le noir. Orel avait poussé un cri très peu viril et s'était blottit contre lui. Guillaume avait rigolé en ébouriffant ses cheveux et s'était emparé de la lampe torche qu'il savait été cachée au fond du tiroir de la table basse.

« Nan mais Orel, je te connais. Tu vas chialer au bout de deux minutes là. »

Son colocataire et meilleur ami le regarda d'un air outré et Guillaume rit de nouveau.

« Comme tu veux, mec ! Mais dis pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenu !

\- Ouais, ouais, on verra bien. » rétorqua Aurélien en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
  
  


Les deux amis échangèrent plusieurs histoires de peur et Guillaume voyait bien qu'à chaque nouvelle histoire, Aurélien devenait un peu moins tranquille malgré ses efforts pour paraître confiant. En même temps, Guillaume cherchait celles qui lui semblaient les plus terrifiantes et puisait dans ses souvenirs de veillées "peur" aux scouts. De son côté, il n'avait pas du tout peur. La plupart des histoires d'Aurélien, il les connaissait déjà. Et puis, il n'était pas du tout doué pour raconter ce genre d'histoires, son intonation n'avait rien de terrifiante. Il profita d'une histoire d'Aurélien pour asséner le dernier coup.  
  
  


« Et là, il y a un clown...

\- Tu veux dire, celui qui est derrière toi ? »

Il vit Aurélien s'immobiliser et les traits de son visage se crisper.

« Comment ça ? »

Guillaume sourit en son fort intérieur. Il le tenait. Il se pencha en avant comme pour regarder quelqu'un derrière Aurélien.

« Monsieur le clown, vous pouvez arrêter de souffler dans le cou d'Orel ? »

Il vit Aurélien refréner un frisson et passer sa main sur sa nuque.

« Je sais très bien qu'il n'y a personne derrière moi. »

Devant son air apeuré, Guillaume sut qu'il avait gagné. Il poussa le jeu un peu plus loin.

« Ben vas-y, retournes-toi.

\- J'ai pas envie.» répondit Aurélien bien trop vite pour ne pas avoir peur. Guillaume rigola intérieurement. Il ressemblait à un gamin comme ça.  
  
  


« Ok. Bon, ben moi je vais me coucher. Bonne soirée.» dit-il en se levant et en commençant à s'éloigner.  
  
  


« Non, Gringe ! » s'écria Aurélien en attrapant son poignet.   
  
  


Guillaume eut tout juste le temps de voir son visage effrayé avant que la lampe torche ne tombe au sol et les plonge dans le noir en se cassant. Une masse lui tomba dessus de tout son long et il heurta violemment le sol.

« Putain, Orel... Lâche-moi... »

Il sentit les cheveux d'Aurélien lui caresser les joues et le cou et il ouvrit les yeux en entendant des petits reniflements.

« Orel... ? C'était une blague, hein... »

Pour toute réponse, Aurélien resserra son emprise autour de sa taille et il sentit bientôt des larmes dans son cou. Il se redressa péniblement et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher de lui. Ses lèvres déposèrent un baiser sur son crâne avant que son cerveau ne rattrape ses pensées.

« Eh, c'était une blague. Il n'y a pas de clown. Tu le sais, non ?

\- J'ai peur des clowns, Gringe. Ne le laisse pas m'avoir.

\- Aurélien, il n'y a pas de clowns, crois-moi. Regarde... commença-t-il en se levant.

\- Non ! Ne me quittes pas ! s'écria Aurélien en attrapant son tee-shirt.

\- Mais comment tu veux que je te le prouve si tu ne me laisse pas me lever ! »  
  
  


Soudain, la lumière se ralluma d'elle-même et la playstation se remit à fonctionner. Ils entendirent le frigo se remettre à vibrer dans la cuisine. La panne était réparée. Guillaume regarda Aurélien, qui avait baissé les yeux dès que la lumière était ré-apparut. Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées sur le sol et Aurélien tenait fébrilement son tee-shirt dans sa main. Leur position lui était étrange mais tout cela c'était de sa faute. Il avait fallut qu'il essaye de lui faire peur à tout prix... Il plaça sa main sous le menton d'Aurélien afin de relever son visage. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en voyant son regard apeuré et les longues coulées de larmes sur ses joues.

« Je suis désolé, je pensais pas que tu aurais aussi peur.

\- Je suis ridicule, hein ? dit-il dans un rire forcé en s'éloignant de lui.

\- Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Je sais. » soupira Aurélien avant de plonger sa tête dans son cou. Ses cheveux chatouillèrent son menton. Guillaume releva ses mains pour les placer sur son dos. Il y fit des cercles afin de l'apaiser.

« T'as encore gagné. C'est frustrant à la longue. » murmura Aurélien et Guillaume sentit son corps devenir mou contre le sien. Il sourit, Aurélien s'était endormi. Et il avait gagné.

 


End file.
